The present invention relates to optical transmission systems and is particularly suited for use in telemetry.
With the advent of optical fibers and semiconductor light sources and photodetectors many new optical transmission systems have been developed. A common approach is to use light sources, e.g. a light emitting diode (LED) or semiconductor laser, which can be intensity modulated directly by an electrical current. However, the approaches taken so far leave much to be desired in terms of simplicity of equipment and reliability of operation thereof, as well as the accuracy of the obtained results.